She's in Love With the Boy
by Fabinaisawesome
Summary: Song-Fic Amber/Mick just wanted to try something neew all you Mickara and Amfie lovers


**Katie's sittin' on her old front porchWatchin' the chickens peck the groundThere ain't a whole lot goin' on tonightIn this one-horse townOver yonder, comin' up the roadIn a beat-up Chevy truckHer boyfriend Tommy, he's layin' on the hornSplashin' through the mud and the muck**

Amber was sitting there painting her nails on the Anubis houses swing. Mick comes zooming in and honking as he passes the house putting on his breaks for Amber to jump in. They drive off splashing mud all over Fabian and Nina.

**Her daddy saysHe ain't worth a lickWhen it comes to brainsHe got the short end of the stick**

Mr. Millington says she needs to get a new boyfriend because Mick ain't worth a flip.

**But Katie's youngAnd, man, she just don't careShe'd follow Tommy anywhereShe's in love with the boyShe's in love with the boyShe's in love with the boyAnd even if they have to run awayShe's gonna marry that boy someday**

Amber is young and doesn't care. She knew she was in love with Mick, her little Mickey. If Mick goes to the US so does she. They were gonna have blonde hair blue eye kids one day.

**Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movieParked in the very last rowThey're too busy holding' on to one anotherTo even care about the showLater on, outside the Taste FreezeTommy slips something' on her handHe says, my high school ring will have to do'Till I can buy a wedding band**

Amber, Mick, Nina and Fabian all go on a double date to a drive-in movie. For once Amber didn't care what Fabian and Nina were doing. Mick and her were to busy cuddling. They went to go get a bite to eat. Mick and Amber step outside for a minute. Mick slips something in her hand. A ring. His high school ring. "This will have to do until I get a wedding band. Ambs I love you. Will you marry me?" Amber just shrieked and nodded.

**Her daddy saysHe ain't worth a lickwhen it comes to brainsHe got the short end of the stick**

When Amber went and told her parents her dad wasn't too happy. "Amber Millington you better tell him goodbye or I will disinherit you."

**But Katie's youngAnd, man, she just don't careShe'd follow Tommy anywhereShe's in love with the boyShe's in love with the boyShe's in love with the boyAnd even if they have to run awayShe's gonna marry that boy someday**

But she was and just didn't care. "Okay Daddy but that won't stop me from seeing Mick." Cause' they were going to get married and have to run away since her dad wouldn't approve.

**Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelveWhen they come sneakin' up the walkHe says, young lady, get on up to your roomWhile me and junior have a talkMama breaks in, says, don't lose your temperIt wasn't very long agoWhen you yourself was just a hayseed plow boyWho didn't have a row to hoe**

She broke curfew. Of course she was with Mick. Daddy was giving her a lecture when her mom came in and said "now honey doesn't you remember you were just like that." That shut him up and he left. Amber and Mick ran off to the US got married and had a baby girl. Nathalia Campbell.

**My daddy saidyou weren't worth a lickwhen it came to brainsyou got the short end of the stick**

16 years later Nathalia was dating Brad. Mick was fussing at her saying Brad ain't worth nothing. He then remembered years ago when that was him and Amber. He told her to have fun and stay safe.

**But he was wrongAnd, honey, you are, tooKatie looks at TommyLike I still look at youShe's in love with the boyShe's in love with the boyShe's in love with the boyWhat's meant to be will always find a way**

Nathalia was finished singing her song to Brad. " OMG Nat that was great you have a great voice." He kissed her on the lips wondering if he will ever be lecturing his daughter about a boy. Sure hope Nat is there with me he thought.

_**A/N **_**So how did you like It. Hope it was good. And yay this is my first story with a different couple. Please don't flame because of the couple but I actually like them better than Mara/Mick. Should I do more Song-Fics if you have suggestions PM me and tell me a song and couple. **


End file.
